derpy_hoovesfandomcom-20200214-history
Derpy Hooves: The Muffin Cannon
The day has come for something bizarre to happen in the little Ponyville. Derpy Hooves kept running out of muffins and she wondered what would he do to make more muffins, the answer quite simply was to make a machine that would duplicate as many muffins as she pleased. However, Derpy didn't know how to make such a machine so she went into town to see if she can find someone to do it for her. She checked Applejack's farm and found some tools that can help build her machine, she was uneasy about taking Applejacks's farming equipment since it was her property and stealing without asking wasn't good either. Derpy Hooves carried the equipment on her back and stepped up to the door only to find a note. The note Derpy was seeing was read "getting wood be back at five" puzzled about the note yet cheerful thought, she could just borrow the tools before she comes home with the lumber. Derpy Hooves left the farm with the equipment on her back, it was more of a burden then a gift when he tried walking up the hill with the equipment then suddenly she saw Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle not too far from her spot. Twilight saw Derpy carrying all the tools and asked: -Hey Derpy,what are you doing with Applejack's tools? Derpy quickly responded with: -I'm gonna make a machine to make muffins! So I borrowed AJ's tools. Twilight was puzzled,and asked: -Did you remember to ask- As soon as Twi was finishing her question,Derpy walked over to an old storage house. Twilight then turned to Rainbow Dash and asked: -You think we should follow her? Rainbow then answered: -Of course,that pony is as clumsy as a 3 legged cat,we better make sure she doesn't get hurt. So the 2 followed Derpy over the storage house,they looked in through a window and saw Derpy welding some metal plates together. Dash then turned over to Twilight and asked her: -What do you think she is making? Twi answered: -I dunno,but she said it's for making muffins. The 2 then sneaked into the storage house to have a closer look at Derpy's plans. Dash then took a better look at the machine: -It looks like a cannon. Dash said -I guess she's making a muffin cannon! Twilight completed They then went down the cat walk they were on,and as they reached the floor,Derpy finished her cannon. -Hey Twilight,hey Dash! Wanna see my new invention? The cross eyed pony asked -Sure Dash said Derpy then showed the 2 her invention. -Behold,THE MUFFIN CANNON! Derpy exclaimed -Yeah,pretty cool! Dash and Twilight said -Now,to try it out! Derpy said Derpy then pressed a button behind the machine and turned it upward,a few seconds later,a wraped muffin flew off the cannon. Derpy caught the little treat with her mouth. -Tastes great! Derpy said Dash and Twilight then cheered,but right after the cheers,the machine began to rumble An explosion ocurred,the explosion caught the attention of Applejack and Pinkie,whose then ran into the storage house to see many muffins flying off the cannon. AJ then asked: -What the hay is goin' on here? Dash responded: -Der- Derpy then interrupted to explain: -I took your tools from the barn and used them to build this muffin cannon so I'd aways have muffins,and now it's going crazy! Pinkie then stepped up and asked: -You built what to make what? Dash the responded: -There's no time to explain Pinkie,can you do something to stop the machine? Pinkie turned her head left and right,and then Applejack said: -I can fix this,I just the tools Derpy then handed the tool box over and turned the cannon off. Applejack then proceeded to fix the machine,once it was all done,Derpy managed to take it to her home,and from that day on,Derpy aways had muffins. THE END Category:Stories